Well this is New
by jallahazleopercabethjasper
Summary: percy and the gang are going on a quest to meet the Kane siblings. Together they must fight to defeat Set; Kronos' son. will they be able to do it? what will happen when sadie meets nico? Romance? percy/annabeth, hazel/leo, sadie/nico/Anubis/walt, jason/piper


**First fanfic! I don't own any of the Characters in the Percy Jackson series. Nor do i own Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1: Time to gather everyone up**

Percy POV

I love swimming. It's like breathing; then again I am the Son of Poseidon. I was taking a break from teaching so I decided to clear my head with a swim. It was nice to have the Titian war over and the fight with Gaea was done. It's been two months since we fought Gaea and everything was quite peaceful. New Rome and Camp Half-Blood finally are colliding and getting along. I hope Hera is happy. Everything almost feels normal. Wow did I just say that a demigod's life actually seems normal? Aw man, I must have a lot of kelp where my brain should be. Oh well. Then I heard a familiar trot from hooves that I have memorized like the back of my head.

"Percy", Chiron (the centaur and my instructor for years) called," can you gather up the gang and meet me in the Big House? There is an important message from the gods they are a little anxious to tell us about."

"Of course Chiron, I'll meet you in the Big House in about 20 minutes. "I replied bobbing my head on the surface of the water.

As Chiron trotted away, I decided to Iris message Annabeth for some help.

I flipped a coin into the water and it shimmered a 'video' of Annabeth. Her beautiful blond hair was neatly tied up in a ponnie-tail with one strand of hair loose. She was focusing on what looked like blueprints for Olympus with her stormy grey eyes. After the Titans War, she was the new architect of Olympus. She wanted to please all the gods. Oh Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl." I said slyly.

"Ah! Percy you scared me!" she jumped.

"Chiron wants to gather the group and meet him in the Big House for an IMPORTANT message from the gods." I laughed.

"Ok I'll help you find them. Why don't you take Thalia, Piper, Hazel? I'll get Jason, Leo and Nico." She said as she was putting her blueprints away.

"See ya later Seaweed Brain!" She laughed .

"Ok well I'll meet you in the Big House in 20 minutes!" I smiled as the water started to fade.

I guess it's time to find the girls.

_Page Break_

Annabeth POV

Percy and his cocky smile always made me smile; the way his deep sea green eyes light up when he smiles. His hair was wild which matched his lovely eyes perfectly. I put away the blueprints I had just created from Daedalus' computer for Olympus. I know I need to make every one of the Gods and Goddesses happy or else it would be the end of me. I knew that the news that Chiron needed to tell us was going to be surprising. Last night my mother came to me in a dream.

_Flashback_

_I saw a woman with midnight black hair with storm grey eyes staring at me._

_"Lady Athena." I bowed._

_"Annabeth my daughter please stand up and listen carefully to what I say." Athena replied._

_She took my hand and I braced myself for what she had to say. Many thoughts came into my mind._

_' Did Mother want me to separate with Percy? No she wouldn't. Maybe something is wrong with the architectures in Olympus. Hopefully Ares doesn't kill me.'_

_Athena laughed "Annabeth, I won't separate you from Percy because you are both in love with eachother. And nothing is wrong on Olympus, everyone loves your designs."_

_"Then what is the message you would like to tell me?"_

_"Annabeth" she paused, "there will soon be a battle where Greeks and Romans will fight together."_

_'That's good that the Greeks and Romans are working together' I thought,_

_"However they will fight against Magicians."_

_"What Magicians Mother?"_

_"These Magicians have been known since Zeus overthrown Kronos. There weren't many at the time so we didn't bother to remember them. Just recently, The Rosetta Stone was blown up 'accidentally'. The Gods and Goddesses believe it is the Magicians."_

_"Magician…. Well I wish that you could tell me more about them before we encounter them." I sighed._

_"Annabeth, I should get going. Don't say anything about this until you are with Chiron to discuss the Quest. I have faith in you and your team." Athena waved._

_"Good bye Mother." I waved back._

_Flashback_

I guess it's time for another Quest.


End file.
